voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Voltron Gladiator Force
The Voltron Gladiator Force (aka Voltron II and Voltron of the Middle Universe) is the incarnation of Voltron composed of three robots that can combine in a multitude of ways to face its challenges. As Voltron was always marketed as a single series, "Voltron Gladiator Force" may not be a canonical name but is adopted here for the purpose of distinguishing the Voltron that never was from the other incarnations. The term "Voltron II" is another commonly used nickname. History and Origin Never produced. Would have been based on Albegas. Little is known about how WEP planned storyline and how it would have differed from the Japanese original. The Voltron That Never Was There were plans for yet another Voltron, which would have been based on the series Lightspeed ElectroGod Albegas. This series would have featured three smaller humanoid robots (named Alpha, Beta, and Gamma) that combined to form one larger robot — Voltron. It was housed in a mountain base and wielded an energy sword, much like the other Voltrons. Due to the strong popularity of the Lion Voltron, the unenthusiastic response to the Vehicle Voltron, and Albegas's lack of popularity in Japan, World Events Productions, ultimately decided against another parallel Voltron saga. Matchbox released a toy of Gladiator Voltron labeled Voltron II, in addition to Voltron I (Vehicle Voltron) and Voltron III (Lion Voltron). Team Set-up The Black, Blue, and Red Gladiators form Voltron in six different combinations, each having a specialty area. * Black Gladiator > Blue Gladiator > Red Gladiator — The primary form of Gladiator Voltron, and the form which would have utilized the Gladiator Voltron's Blazing Sword. * Black Gladiator > Red Gladiator > Blue Gladiator — This form would have been optimized for use in space. * Blue Gladiator > Black Gladiator > Red Gladiator — This form would have been optimized for use in atmospheric flight. * Blue Gladiator > Red Gladiator > Black Gladiator — This form would have been optimized for use underground. * Red Gladiator > Black Gladiator > Blue Gladiator — This form would have been optimized for use in the water. * Red Gladiator > Blue Gladiator > Black Gladiator — This form would have been optimized for rescue actions. Trivia * To appease fans who wanted to see a spawned feature from the Voltron II toy, Gladiator Voltron made a brief, one-panel appearance in Devil's Due comics in 2004 (Devil's Due Publishing holds the current license for comics about Voltron). Character dialog indicated that it was an earlier failed attempt in the efforts to duplicate the Lion Force Voltron's technology (efforts which, in this continuity, resulted in the creation of the Vehicle Force. All three Voltrons appeared together in the fifth issue of Robotech/Voltron, during a page which showed potential alternate dimensions. * Recently, in a contest held by World Events Productions, a fan-made video was entered showcasing how Gladiator Voltron might have opened, it was later featured on World Event's youtube page: Fan-Made Entry Category:Super Robots Category:TV series